


All I Need

by StaryEyes546



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Reylo Baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaryEyes546/pseuds/StaryEyes546
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a prophecy of balance in the Force through the children of the darkness and the light. Kylo Ren and Rey have realized they are the pair, and as such cannot be apart. With the threat of balance, Snoke commands Kylo Ren to use Rey, and create an army of darkness. But Rey has a plan of her own, and so does the will of the Force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apologies_to_my_mother](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apologies_to_my_mother/gifts).



> I am fulfilling a prompt from Tumblr for the Reylo Valentine Exchange. I hope you enjoy the outcome! This is my first writing since college and I thank the requester for giving me an opportunity to finally experience creativity again. The subject matter of this work is a hard M and could contain several triggers. Be warned and take care of yourself. As always, please me kind; I’m flexing my writing skills for the first time in a long time. This is my first Reylo work, and I have not written Star Wars in a long time. Be kind, enjoy, love to all.

“Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
When you hold me in your embrace

Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe” – Within Temptation 

 

All I Need 

 

The darkness cannot exist without the light.  
The light cannot exist without the darkness.  
And the children they bear, born of both worlds  
Will finally bring true balance to the Force.  
He shall be of darkness, she shall be of light.  
Once connected the bond can never be severed  
They cannot survive without each other  
And their children will restore peace to the galaxy  
It is the will of the Force 

It was the last prophecy Luke Skywalker saw in the Force sensitive tree he’d taken from the Empire, one of the last pieces of the Jedi Temple. At first he was confused. How could the prophesy of the Chosen One be thrown aside and replaced? He didn’t understand how this one would be different. Had the Force made a mistake with his father? Realized the error and given him the tools for knowledge to change the future? Did the Force even make mistakes? Or was it a mysterious chain of events that led to a greater goal and purpose? One prophecy leading to another…The Force was complex, a mystery that could never fully be explained, and he could meditate on this till his dying breath, and it wouldn’t matter and he wouldn’t come to a conclusion. He only knew what he’d been shown, so he took it, accepted what he was given, and as the prophecy of the Chosen One had been widely known and circulated, so he told his students, and they all knew the tale. He told them all up until the point that Ben Solo, now Kylo Ren, destroyed everything…then he told Rey. He watched her listen, and process, and then he watched her toss and turn at night, he watched her struggle to sleep, and he sensed his nephew’s presence every day within her. He watched her every night try to rid herself of the presence of Kylo Ren. He had looked to the sky the night his nephew came for her. Rey went willingly, and Luke accepted her telling him to let her go, to not come after her. She told him she’d see him again at the Resistance Base. As the sun rose in the sky and he knew she was far away he emerged and walked slowly down towards the Millennium Falcon, ready to return to his twin sister, and spoke to his friends and loved ones.  
“Obi-Wan, it is almost time. I believe balance will come to the galaxy soon. Han…I believe your son will be coming home.”

************************************************************************************

Four months later, Kylo Ren stood in the dark empty conference room aboard the Finalizer. As he prepared for the hologram meeting that his master had ordered, he thought back to months and months before, when Rey had not been at his side…  
He had entered her mind again; in the same way she had entered his. The same way they always did. The same way they’d been connected since he’d taken her from Takodana. It was an irrefutable, undeniable, infuriating connection. They tried to break it, Rey had tried to shut out his darkness, the same way that Kylo Ren had tried to shut out her light. He had watched her train; she had watched him follow orders.  
For months, so many long months, they were unable to sleep. Kylo Ren always felt an itch, an itch he couldn’t scratch. One that felt as if it was a mix of desire, need, pain. He’d wake and train, work on his saber skills, try to meditate in the darkness and still it was there, a restless need that no training, nor his own hand could cure. He felt weakness, a feeling he despised, as if there was something missing, a piece he needed and didn’t have. He was not used to this feeling and he found it fed his anger and thoughts of destruction. He wanted to destroy something, anything, to find the piece and crush it, and fill the void so he could sleep. He had sensed her mutual anguish. She would rise in the middle of the night and walk around the rocks in search of peace from her dreams where she always seemed to find him, and he found her. Where he’d touch her, and fulfill every desire that she’d never even known she’d had. She’d practice her saber skills with her brand new green lightsaber that she had constructed, let out cries of madness to the point that tears would spill over her eyes as she tried to control her emotions as a Jedi should. She’d tried to meditate, to seek an absence of passion and find harmony. But her legs would itch under her and she’d have to run through the rocks, or dive in the water that she’d grown to love and learned to swim in. Still he was there, and an ache in the core of her tightened, a earning to be filled by something, a piece missing from her leaving her feel like she wasn’t whole.  
Here, when they’d reached their peak of torment in the middle of the night, they had spoken to each other. She always called him Ben here, and he hated her for it and tried to shut her out, he tried to the point that he’d break out in a cold sweat, fighting her off, and it wouldn’t work. He would call her scavenger scum, and she’d try to do the same, try to expel him from her mind, telling him to get out of her head.  
“I would, believe me. I take no pleasure being lost in your training, your naïveté. Or your anguish.” She’d huff back at him to try harder, for he still had more training than she.  
“And I find no pleasure in your murderous thoughts and your darkness Ben Solo! And you share my pain.”  
He’d roar in rage in his head, the name almost bringing him physical discomfort. But she couldn’t call him Kylo Ren in her mind, not when he was so ever present, the same way she was ever present now in his.  
They’d had a life before this, before their first encounter, a time when their minds had been clear, free from this pain. In the beginning when they’d first mind melded together in the Force, they’d shared a vision, a vision of a prophecy they both knew, told to them both in different times by Luke Skywalker, the last of the Jedi prophecies. After months of not speaking of the vision they’d shared, of hearing Luke’s words, and seeing not one but five Force sensitive Grey Jedi children, she spoke to him, her words a murmur in his mind, like a caress of her breath against his ear.  
“It’s us you know. The prophecy, of the child to come from the light and the dark, the pair that cannot live apart. He told me about it…Ben?” She’d nudged him softly, asking for a response. She couldn’t stand here in limbo waiting for him to answer. He had to see it was true, it had to be them. There was no other explanation, no reason why she felt she was losing control, losing her power, losing her life.  
“I’m here.” He paused and she could sense him taking a deep breath, sensed him a galaxy away processing what they’d both known since those first nights apart, since she’d learned the tale from her Master. “ “He shall be of darkness, she shall be of light…once connected the bond can never be severed.” I know the prophecy. There’s no other reason for this. In my years of training, I’ve never heard of anything like this… I feel as if I’m dying.”  
“I feel like I’m fading away. There’s something missing and I’d give anything for it to not be you!”  
He never thought her words in his mind through their bond could sting him so. But they did. They stung because she was right. She had to be. He felt as if he was fading too, these months and months of pain just growing, a need that had to be satisfied. Would it simply be her presence? Her presence in the Force wasn’t enough to quench it. A kiss? Her innocence? He let out a roar in his head back to her. “You think I want to be tied to a scavenger brat with the Resistance? You think I want to find balance in the Force? Children! I don’t want any of this!”  
But he couldn’t keep living like this. And neither could she.  
“It will destroy us,” she whispered back to him, and he sensed fear. He couldn’t hide his own sense of dread from her as well. It existed deep as a massive pit in his stomach, knowing they’d not survive this. It was the will of the Force. They would have to come together, or they’d cease to be…  
His memories faded and his mind turned to laser focus as the image of Supreme Leader Snoke appeared before him and he bowed his head in respect. His master wasted no time, giving his demands to his student. “The girl has been here four months. You’ve been unsuccessful converting her to darkness.”  
“Supreme Leader, she is the light. She cannot be turned; it is the will of the Force through the prophecy.” His master leaned forward, the massive image bending closer to him.  
“The time has come to take control of this Jedi prophecy.” He sneered in disgust, as if the word “Jedi” was the foulest word that could be uttered. “Your compassion for her has turned to deeper feeling, and I can sense her tenderness for you.” He tried to interrupt, to deny this attachment but Snoke kept speaking. “It is time Kylo Ren; you will take her, breed her, and when she has given birth you will bring the child to me. Keep her until she is no longer useful. You will breed me an army, an army not of balance but of darkness.”  
Kylo Ren stared at his master’s image, and Rey pushed through sensing his unease. “Ben, what is it?”  
“Nothing, leave my mind now, shield yourself,” he hissed back at her and as quickly as he’d felt her presence it vanished, not without a huff and what felt like a glare penetrating his mind at his demands. She still refused to call him by Kylo Ren. At first he’d tried to punish her, but found causing her pain only created pain for himself. He tried for months to get her to stop, with no progress. She stubbornly refused and he’d become bored with it. He accepted it now like it was a nasty habit she had yet to break. Finally he found the will to speak, still processing what his master had ordered. “The vision we shared had five…” the words slipped from his mouth, as if a whisper of thought, the thought of her, had come and gone as Snoke roared at what to him sounded like his apprentice’s fantasy, and refusal.  
“Five! YOU WILL BREED ME AN ARMY! She is young and fertile. You are also young and strong; she will give you many children. You will breed her by any means necessary - with or without her consent. And those children will be raised to do my bidding. She may not convert, it is no matter now. She’s a woman who like all others will be a slave to the attachment to her children. She will stay here, attached to you through that bond you share, and the children will be turned.” Snoke felt Kylo Ren’s thoughts turning towards concern and fear for the girl, and for himself…and to the child that as of yet did not exist. “This is an order! The will of the Force has been broken before,” he said with a deep slow chuckle thinking of Darth Vader. “It will happen again. Go, bring the girl to the medical ward for a full examination and prepare her, and yourself. Kylo Ren…do not fail me.” The student bowed his head in respect as the image faded and he was left in the darkness with nothing but the sound of his own heavy breathing as he turned and prepared for his mission. 

As he’d walked through the ship to her room, he thought she’d not take this bit of news well. As he dodged a bit of room décor from hitting his head, he thought to himself yes, he’d been very correct in that assumption.  
“I am not a droid factory! I’m a person! And this is my body!” Rey clutched her arms around herself, no longer reaching for objects to hurl at his head, with her jaw set and her hazel eyes blazing into a dark brown in her anger. “And if that monster has plans for…children…I have a right to know! He has no reason to want balance! He’s after their power just as he went after yours! No, I won’t let that happen Ben!” He lifted his black-leather gloved hands in attempt to calm her, his own emotions threatening to boil over, and he was thankful that the mask hid his face and she couldn’t see his own panic.  
“Believe me I take no joy in my own fate being taken from me. Like it or not, we share in this prophecy. We both saw them…we saw five children. I don’t believe we can change this fate. So we’re left to make it happen. I’ve been given an order. I must follow it.” He was trying to remain detached, but he was nothing but a state of emotions near her. Sometimes the feelings felt positive and wonderful, other times it felt horrible but no matter what it was a state of passion. His job was to breed her, but he couldn’t separate himself from it. He was emotionally involved. He kept this fact buried deep inside him as he watched her chew at her bottom lip in thought. She eventually went and sat on the bed, pulling her legs under her as if she planned to meditate.  
“If I have children it won’t be through an executive order.” She let out a long shuddered breath. When she closed her eyes to try to think she saw her dreams as she sat there. “I never wanted children…”  
He gave her a small incline of his head in agreement. “Neither did I. I may not be the one to carry them but this is my life as well. Our paths however different have led us to this.” She stood up then and took a step closer. Despite everything, the closer she was to this massive cloaked figure, the more comfort she felt, the exact opposite of their first meeting. She didn’t know if it was the prophecy that made her feel this way or if it was something in him, perhaps it was something in her.  
“I shouldn’t want any part of this…I don’t want this but…I do. Every night when I dream I see those children, I see those five children. And I see us,” Rey said, her voice a whisper as she looked up to the emotionless black reflectors that covered his eyes. Luke had told her to always use her instincts, to listen to what the Force had to say to help her guide her choices and her actions. To say “no” to this felt wrong. She tested the word on her lips and it felt wrong, like a flaw in the grand design, something that word would become a painful agonizing regret. “I don’t know how this will end,” Rey whispered, looking down and he gave her a curt nod once again.  
“I have no idea either. But I have never run from what I knew was my destiny. I have no intention of doing that now.” Her eyes snapped up to stare into his mask. “I’ve seen them too…in my dreams. I feel as if I know them.” He spoke to convince her, to help him finish the task he was given but he also spoke the truth. It gnawed at him, and he took a step closer, completely drawn to her. Rey looked back up, she’d taken another step.  
“Even if that destiny involves joining with the light?” He clearly had been assigned his mission, but she had her own too; to bring Ben Solo home. She squared her jaw in defiance, her hands becoming fists. “I won’t let any child of mine be used for darkness.”  
He stood firm for several seconds. For an agent of the dark side he actually rarely lied. He saw little point to it. He didn’t lie to her now, he just kept his full intentions….were they his intentions? Or just Snoke’s? Either way he quickly put that question from his mind but Rey saw through him. “I know you have other plans for them, Ben. I won’t let it happen.” She stood firm in her resolve, seeing through his despite the mask, despite him trying to block her.  
She just knew.  
“We’ll see.” Kylo’s voice was soft. He felt no need to intimidate her now, not with what was coming. Besides, his spirit felt at ease at last with her this close, making him feel a sense of ease he’d truly never known.  
“No. They won’t be for his purpose Ben. I would die before I let that happen, and that would mean the end of you too I suppose, what with this whole ‘not able to survive without each other’ business. If we do this it’s on our terms, in our way.” He didn’t know why he said “Yes,” but he did. He said it without a thought or a hesitation. He said it because it felt right. When he’d gone to the dark it had felt right, it had been what he wanted. Snoke’s intentions didn’t feel right to him, and…it wasn’t what he wanted.  
He would deal with that later. He didn’t have time to linger on the thought because he’d gotten closer to him and Rey was gazing up at him with a look that spoke of memory and feeling.  
“I used to dream about you touching me…but when I came here it changed.” Her voice was a sweet whisper, and it called to him in the most natural way. He didn’t know how it had happened, if she’d taken a few more steps or if he had but his hands were on her forearms, hers were resting on his upper arms and then those slight hands came up, knowing just where the button and switch was to remove his mask and she slowly lifted it up and over his face. She gazed up at him, letting out a sigh of relief, as she was able to look up into his dark eyes.  
She was the brave one, her hands rising up again to lay her fingertips on his cheeks. He closed his eyes and turned his face ever so softly so his lips kissed her palm. It was one soft kiss, it seemed exceptionally gentle coming from him, but it sent a tingle down her arm and through her, igniting her in her core and she felt a warm swell of comfort and it gave her more courage to lift her hand and for the first time she moved her fingers through his thick black hair.  
He couldn’t take it anymore. Her hands were too innocent yet felt far too wonderful as she explored him for the first time. His mouth came crashing down on hers, the opposite of her gentleness yet it didn’t feel rough, it was just him; reckless and intense. His gloved hands came up to caress her cheeks now, her jaw, her neck. He moved his lips over her, biting at her lower lip, pressing his tongue between them to demand access, needing to taste more, explore more. He felt his heart pounding in his ears, the blood coursing harder in his veins. As his tongue explored her, learning everything it could about that sweet, sweet mouth of hers, he felt himself harden in his black trousers, thankful for the two layers of tunic that covered him but she still felt it and her curiosity took over and she pulled him in suddenly, demanding to feel more. His mouth was aggressive, and he tasted of a mixture of spice and sweetness and musk and she wanted to feel more, savor more of him. She liked the way he tasted, the way his teeth bit at her bottom lip, the way their mouths moved over each other, to the left and the right, constantly moving as if trying to find and settle on the perfect spot, but no such place existed because it was all perfect. She wanted this kiss to be from him, not part of a scheme. She finally gasped into his mouth, needing to breathe and he let go and they stepped away, needing space, their heads fogged up and dizzy, needing to think, to catch their breath and regain some feeling of sanity.  
Still panting along with her, he finally spoke. “You give your consent?”  
She looked up at him, those deep hazel eyes showing him another world, another life, as her shoulders moved as she caught her breath and she stood firm and confident in her resolve. While her stance was strong and her beliefs solid, her voice shook only a little, and he couldn’t fault her for it, for under the black garb he was trembling as well. “Yes. Yes I give my consent. I don’t know if we’re forcing the situation, forcing the prophecy to come true or if this was the plan…I never thought I would ever say yes to anything like this…but yes. I’ve seen those children for months and…I want to meet them. Yes, as long as we do this on our terms, not Snoke’s. Do you understand? If this happens it’s because of us, not his damn order.”  
He tried to stay focused, cold and calculated. This was his mission. She could want it to be just them, on their terms, and somehow it was becoming their own mission, their own plan. But he was still under orders. Yet in that moment he couldn’t contain his emotions at all - he rushed to her this time, kissing her again, his arms around her, holding the back of her neck and her arms looped around his body, holding his frame to hers. He had his orders, fine, but he had her in his arms and that was no order, it was what he wanted, and what she wanted, for a moment thinking orders be damned. Perhaps it would just happen on its own just like she wanted it…he broke the kiss quickly, trying to regain his focus. There were still preparations to be made.  
“I will inform my master and make all…arrangements. A medical droid will be here soon for your examination and you will be brought dinner. Rest tonight, and prepare yourself.” He left, closing the door with a hiss and a wave of his hand as he felt her in his mind once more.  
How does one prepare for this?  
I don’t know little Jedi. Try to remember that I’m as lost in this as you. Do as you’re told now and rest.  
He quieted his mind as he stalked down the long dark halls, past sliding doors, Stormtroopers and rooms of machinery halls and chambers to the conference quarters to once again establish a hologram connection to speak to his master.  
“What is it?” His master voice spoke before the hologram even fully formed.  
“Supreme Leader…it will be done.” 

In her chambers Rey sat on the floor, crossing her legs and she let her mind become quiet. She tried to ignore the tingling sensation on her mouth and other areas as she recalled him kissing her. For now she was able to block the image but not the sensation as she fell into a meditative state where she began to plan.  
He tried to keep the truth from her but she knew it all, she’d seen it all. He couldn’t hide things from her easily anymore. She knew her body was meant to be used again and again, producing child after child. Snoke’s intentions were to have him breed her to death, but she knew full well this was not Ben’s intention. She sensed his conflict – he was under orders but this was his own desire. His desire was for her, to get her pregnant, to see her have those children…yet he had no desire to see them as members of the Dark Side. Was it possible, by any slim chance that Ben wanted to see the prophecy realized? Was is possible he had feelings enough to not let the horror of Snoke’s plot become a reality?  
She would not let Snoke’s mission see fulfillment – she would not breed him or anyone else an army. Now she had several months to convince Ben to leave with her and their child, to leave this ship and let their children grow and fulfill the prophecy in their own time, to let it happen as the Force intended.  
Snoke believed her attachment to the child would make her weak and willing to stay, willing to let the children become agents of darkness simply to stay close to Ben. She was no fool, and it took everything for her not to smirk in the middle of her meditative state at his simplistic thoughts. Rey was certain, without any fear or doubt, that Ben’s attachment would save them – they could get out of this place, they both could start over.  
He was never going to go back to the light – that was not the prophecy. She had no desire to turn him, maybe she had at first but just as he hadn’t been able to turn her to the darkness, she was just as certain she couldn’t bring him to the light. Her goal was not to change him, but to bring him home. The Force spoke of balance, acceptance. She had just enough darkness in her to understand, just as he had just enough light – they’d reached this point of understanding who the other was without being a danger to each other and their beliefs, their way of life. They had found balance in each other, balance they’d never imagined possible. Their offspring would be an even deeper manifestation of that balance. Ben would still be a dark Force wielder, but not like this, not here with the First Order, not with the order to keep her captive and pregnant until she died. She hoped, if the prophecy was truly on their side, that by the time she had her first child with Ben Solo that they would help each other escape.  
So she meditated, prepared herself for what was to come and shrouded her own plans in the back of the her mind, locking it away where not even Snoke could find it. 

AN: I hope you enjoyed chapter one! More to come soon.


	2. Joining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ahead there be darkness and lemons. Be warned and enjoy

Snoke had been more than pleased with the news of Rey’s consent, but at the moment Kylo Ren was less than pleased at being quite literally dragged out of bed by two Stormtroopers and General Hux. He’d been having one of the most beautiful dreams, one of the most lovely things he’d had in a long time, something precious, and shared with Rey. He didn’t usually long for things that were gentle or things that felt beautiful or precious but that dream had been different. That image was shattered, robbed and taken from him brutally.   
As a rule, he did not want people to know what he looked like; it helped with the intimidation and mythic aspects of his position. Being tossed from the sheets, in just his nightpants, and no mask, left him feeling more than a little vulnerable and livid at Hux. Instinct had him raise his hands towards the General to use his abilities, as he was knocked to the floor, thrown from his blankets and his bed as if he was an enemy, not an ally.   
“Careful Ren, I have direct orders from Snoke to escort you personally to the medical ward for your own examination. Your cooperation is not up for discussion,” Hux said looking down, the smallest of smirks tugging at his mouth. He was enjoying this, having this kind of control over a Knight of Ren, looking down at him. Ren slowly stood and walked to the ‘fresher, keeping his eyes on the General until he could close the door and get dressed. He stepped out a few minutes later in his standard dress and grabbed his lightsaber.   
“That won’t be necessary Ren…” Hux tried to interject but he ignored the insufferable man, and placed it on his belt anyway and he turned and he walked out with the General and the two troopers. They walked down the long halls,  
the troopers flanking him, and he was beginning to feel more and more like a prisoner. The deafening silence was broken by Hux’s unwelcome voice.  
“I have to admit I’m rather jealous. She’s a fine specimen. Once you’ve accomplished your task you must let me have a round with her.” Kylo said nothing in response. He felt blood boil in him, anger rising at the comments, the fact that he was thinking of Rey in that way. He was even more uncomfortable with the protective instinct taking over, the feelings he had for her. She was not an object to be shared. “She’s mine,” he thought, knowing full well she’d reject any notion of being anyone or anything’s property, and would likely end up planting him on his back with his own lightsaber in her hand and at his throat for having any such thought, but it was there in him. He couldn’t tolerate any idea of someone else touching her, but the idea of anyone taking her against her will made his hands clench, and grab at the lightsaber at his waist   
The white lights of the medical ward were nearly blinding and the only bright place the ship. It wasn’t a comforting healing light, but a horrible sterile far too bright humming in your ears bright. For the time being the Stormtroopers and Hux left him and he was further escorted by a medical droid. He thought this examination would only be for Rey, but no, within a few minutes he was naked in one of those far to bright medical rooms on a cold slab of a table with two droids prodding, poking and taking vitals, blood, examining every inch of his body, touching him places he’d rather not feel a droids presence, things that felt unnecessary. They forced a semen sample from him, strapping him down. He felt an absence of any sense of control and he was closing his eyes and squinting to deal with the light. He hadn’t felt completely powerless since he was a young boy but this was even worse than anything he’d ever felt before. He was utterly defenseless, and panic was rising in his chest.   
His discomfort was accompanied by Rey’s, he sensed her feeling of confusion and debilitating sense of terror as the droids poked and prodded her, violating her in a similar manor. “Ben, what’s happening?” Her voice echoed in the back of his mind. She was close, she couldn’t have been more than a few rooms down and his every instinct told him to stand and go to her, but he was in the same position as she. She was cold, very cold, and the light hurt her eyes as well. He wanted to warm her, bring her a blanket and cover her, cover them both. He felt her hiss and tense up as freezing cold medical equipment was pressed inside her and she tried to move away, but she was held down.   
“I’m here too...Relax. Just breathe through it…I’m getting similar treatment,” he thought to her. He felt her stiffen as the medical device was removed from her and he pressed deeper into their bond to help her ease her muscles. He stayed linked, trying to get more information, trying to figure out exactly which room she was in, how he could get to her after this to get her back to his quarters, where they could do this properly, intimately and privately. It seemed time was on the side of Snoke’s demands; she was at the ideal time in her cycle to conceive. The news sent an unexpected rush of excitement through him. The droid finally told him the exam was complete. Trying to keep his thoughts together, he was about to dress when the medical droid stopped him, only giving him loose white medical pants to wear.  
“What is this? I demand you hand over my clothes.”  
“I’m sorry sir, I have specific orders to keep you here.” The droid said to him, blocking the door. “A sterilized medical room is being provided for the procedure. You are to go through a decontamination medical shower and wash tomorrow before entering to help ensure overall wellness and results.”   
“What is he talking about!” Rey snapped in his mind, her voice laced with anger and fear and he shut her out completely, needing to get a handle on the situation. The last thing he needed was for Rey to feel more afraid.   
“This situation is difficult enough. I’m leaving now, and I’m taking the girl to my chambers for this. You will not stand in my way,” He stood and approached the droid in a slight aggressive crouch, “or you’ll find yourself a bucket of parts.”   
“I have direct orders from Snoke. You’re to be escorted to the sterilized room provided where you’ll both stay for three days. You may dismantle me sir but those are my orders.” Hux appeared and tapped on the glass and he looked back at the General’s look of glee.  
They were both prisoners.   
The droids walked him through the next several rooms, holding onto the pants for him till the end.   
The first room was a medical shower, and as soon as it turned on he fell and hit the metal grated floor. The water pressure was so intense it hurt, and it kept coming and coming. He flopped on his front, then to his back, his skin pressing against the squares in the grates where the water ran under him. Harsh chemicals were dropped on him, killing every potential contaminant and germ on him. Then the water was back, spraying it all away and leaving his skin aching. “Stand up,” the droid bleeped without emotion and he slowly stood and headed to the next room, the doors sealing behind him, leading him further and further away from a position of power or control.   
Here the vents in the ground opened to dry him off, pulling at his flesh as the cold cleansed air harshly dried him head to toe. He was shoved into the last room where the roped lights above him turned on, blinding him with one last cleansing and then he was handed the pants. He slowly slipped them on, feeling like he’d been broken like any other prisoner they brought in. He was caught between two sets of doors. Ren looked behind him as the doors shut in two layers, like clear blast doors. He was finally alone. The clear thick glass doors in front of him opened and he stepped through to more bright white light. He blinked, trying to adjust as he tried to take in the minimal surroundings.   
There was a massive white medical bed, low to the ground with perfectly pressed white thin sheets. There was a medical ‘fresher and a white chiller with preplanned meals. To the front was a massive window, where he saw the troopers, and General Hux. He was to be a creature in a cage with Rey, intended to be watched. There was a glass door on the other side that opened and Rey fell through it. While he had on white pants she had on barley anything, a scrap piece of white material around her waist and her breasts.   
He ran to her side without a second though.   
Rey was on he knees, her head lowered, her hands on his forearms, shaking her head. She was trembling, her skin red and raw like his from the medical showers. “It’s so bright…” She couldn’t believe this was happening. She’d wanted him, just him, not his mission, and certainly not this. She’d had her own plan, determined to fight Snoke’s power over this man, to bring him home. Now that undertaking felt so far away, like a distant star loosing light. Her skin hurt and her body already ached from the medical exams, the probing, the devices going inside her…she shook her head trying to clear the memory from his head.  
“Come on, Ren, give us a show!” General Hux called from behind the glass. Rey let out a small cry of horror and used Kylo’s body as a shield, trying to hide herself. The thought of that man, of anyone watching them made her want to be sick. Jakku had been a harsh world; men of all kinds of species had wanted to take advantage, use her. She’d managed to defend herself, protect herself then. She had no idea how she could do that here and now, even with all the training she’d received. As Kylo Ren felt her mind traveling back to dark times, felt her emotions resting in a place of fear and longing to hide. They were feelings he wasn’t used to sensing from her. The girl was fierce and powerful, and to see her on her knees, trembling and using his body as a shield filed him with a kind of rage he’d never experienced before; rage for another person’s sake. A low rumble began deep in his chest, and he felt himself about to roar out in this rage. That was it; they were not going to be ogled like this, shamed in this way. He looked side to side, quickly assessing the barren sterile room till he saw a consul. He reached over to the bed and grabbed the starchy white sheets and wrapped it around her and he stood up and he kept his eyes locked with the General’s. He opened the consul, and kept eye contact to the last possible moment, till he punched the mechanism with his bare hand, bearing the brunt of it with a small grunt, punching it again as the lights went out, and the glass instantly darkened. No one could see through it, and they couldn’t see out. They were in their own safe haven now.   
He knew the ship, its capabilities and his own, those doors looked like see through glass, but he couldn’t go through it, not without his lightsaber, which had been taken from him. No one was coming for them for three days; they were locked in here to satisfy Snoke’s demands. They weren’t getting out of here till he’d put a child in her.   
The emergency power flicked on from the broken console and it was a dim soft light and far more preferable. He let out a breath he’d not known he’d been holding and he walked back to her, lifting her up and laying her softly in the bed.   
“Are you alright?” He finally asked and she looked around her, mouth open, eyes wide as if to silently ask him if he’d gone mad. No, she was far from alright.   
“You’re sure they can’t see us?” Rey asked, looking with those hazel eyes towards the thick glass. He nodded in response, following her gaze.   
“I’m sure. I broke all the sensors.” He looked down at his hand, the blood and the cuts. He’d forgotten for a moment that it even hurt; his whole focus had been on her. He got up and went to the medical ‘fresher, taking a white cloth and cleaning his hand off with it, running it under some hot water.   
Finished, he walked back out to her, and realized he was seeing her hair down for the first time. Ren stared at her, sitting on the bed, using the white sheets to cover herself, her brown hair loose and hanging to her shoulders. He walked slowly, treating her as if she was a hurt animal. He sat on the edge of the bed and he reached out gradually to touch her hand. She didn’t flinch away, but she didn’t look at him either.   
“You’re a slave…don’t you understand that?” Rey’s words came slow, quietly thick with rage and trembling emotion. She wasn’t crying, but her throat constricted trying to keep every emotion in line. In the midst of her mistreatment and fear she still kept hidden her mission to leave here with him, and Snoke was doing the job for her; she realized how much so as he shocked her when he nodded his response.   
“Yes. I know…” his hand left hers and he stared ahead towards the glass in the same way she was. The silence that hung around them filled her till words tore at her throat, her body turning towards him so she could lay a hand on his shoulder.   
“Leave with me. We’ll do this for ourselves not for him. These are just four walls, with bigger walls out there. Your master may be a fool but you are not. You know I have no intention of being kept here. When this child comes, I’m leaving. Leave with me, we’ll raise our child as we wish, in balance, with the dark and the light.”   
“You’ll die away from me, and so will I away from you. You’d sentence our offspring to be an orphan. You know I can’t. There’s no other place for me. I have no place in this galaxy.”   
“The Force seems to disagree with you, at it seems we’re meant to have a place in each other,” she said, pulling her hand away. “If that’s how you truly want it to be, then I’m not doing this. I won’t do this for him, to just make Force sensitive children...”   
“Then someone else will be assigned to the task!” He yelled at her, and while the raising of his voice was far from frightening to her, he felt her mind opening up to nightmares that his words implied and her breath stuck in her throat, imagining what could befall her here in this tomb in the middle of space. She was powerful, but was she a match for Snoke? For this entire command ship? There were limits to every individual’s power. The idea of that control over her own body being taken from her completely made the blood in her run like ice and she began to shiver. She’d felt like property on Jakku, she’d been nothing. She could be reduced to that again, and worse. He stepped in, blocking the dark thoughts,“but that won’t happen…Rey…” Her eyes snapped up to look at him, into his dark eyes.   
She felt a glimmer of hope in the pit of her belly. “You never say my name, you may refer to me, but you never say my name.” He swallowed, breaking the eye contact. He slowly began to lie down, pressing his head to the pillow, his body into the mattress and the sheets, his eyes focused on the ceiling.   
“I’ll do what I can to be gentle,” he said, knowing it would be her first time. She shook her head, looking over at him, her eyes following the line of his jaw.   
“It doesn’t matter, I’ve endured far worse and I have a feeling I will endure worse in the future. How many times have you done this exactly?”   
“Not many, the ship is ah….well equipped for every need,” his voice trailed off, not inclined to share his history.   
“You’ve been serviced on this ship then?” She asked as she shivered some more. Space was so frigid, especially on the Finalizer. He stood without comment and walked to the ‘fresher, grabbing several more of the starch white medical sheets. He carried them back to bed and covered her with the layers till she stopped shivering. Only then did he answer.   
“General Hux only possesses a few skills; one of those skills tends to include finding enthusiastic and willing women.”   
“I see,” she nodded slowly in understanding. He’d taken women to bed, sought pleasure when it suited him, but had never felt anything meaningful. He knew she was thinking about him, his past, so he redirected her thoughts.   
“Do you care that your first time will be with me, the creature in the mask…the monster? That it’s done to breed you?” Her eyes narrowed, her jaw setting at the blunt and probing question. He waited for her response; they had time, three days locked together in this medical cell. She chewed over her words, and at last her voice brushed over him, as if he was hearing her thoughts and her words at the same time, completely penetrating his soul.  
“Several months have passed since I used those words. Our minds have melded again and again since then. I know you, Ben Solo, despite what you may wish. And you know me. We’re connected in a way that I still cannot fathom or understand; I’ll likely never understand.” He turned his head to face hers, their eyes, their spirits and minds connecting again and he could see flecks of his intense gaze reflected back at him through her equally mesmerizing look. “Yes we’ve been tortured and sent here to follow orders. But the choices we make in here will be ours, and ours alone. If I’m with you it will be because I allow it, because I want it for myself…Snoke can see it as us doing his bidding but we know better,” Ren leaned more on his side, sitting up to lean in closer to her, he felt her longing to draw closer, her own longing building in her, the same way it was rising in him, but still waiting for her to make the first move, to give her consent even after all this, even though they were in this medical prison, even though if they emerged without her conceiving he knew they’d be locked away again, forced to the task under even harsher conditions…right now none of that reality seemed to exist, it was fading away, and their jail was just another four walls.   
She leaned in and pressed her mouth to his. They’d both wanted this longer than they could say, in the mind-joining, in the past months of sparring and fighting, the will of Force couldn’t be denied, and neither could their own feelings, their cravings. As they slowly kissed, easing against each other still cautiously, she opened her thoughts to him. She’d dreamed of the children again last night, they’d been clearer than ever before. Rey had sent him the beautiful dream, hoping he could see it; three strong and lovely girls, two handsome boys, all five unique in their personalities and in the Force. They’d been perfect amalgamations of them, light and darkness, free and not Snoke’s slaves. Had he seen them, received the vision she’d worked so hard to send? Had he wanted them as much as she did? Did he want them now, here, like she did?   
Yes, stars yes, he’d seen them, he’d seen them and tried to bury it inside him, so Snoke would know nothing of the beauty of what he’d seen. It had felt like a gift. Hux and the Stormtroopers had taken that sweet vision from him when they’d thrown him to the ground, and he thought he’d lost it all in that medical room, in the decontamination shower, but no, it was here, it was here and it was in her.   
“It’s in both of us,” she whispered to him, the kiss no longer cautious or unsure. She let him lead in this, for in matters of the flesh he was more experienced. She was now eager to learn. He parted her mouth with his tongue, mating with hers in the fast urgent kiss, his lips moving back and forth over hers, something in him screaming, “mine.”  
Her arms latched around him, pulling his chest closer to his and her hands snaked up into his hair, tugging at the thick black curls, saying the same, “mine,” the sound harsh and needy in his mind. He let out a sound, a mix of a small groan and a growl as she tugged at his hair so she did it again, yes she liked that sound.   
Ren shifted his weight and moved so he was on top of her and she moved to lay completely on her back as he sat up to gaze down at her, her hair already strewn all over the pillow, her lips bright red and swollen from kissing, her chest moving up towards him as she breathed hard, her cheeks a beautiful pink. But there was so much more to see. He reached out and he took his time caressing her skin around where the thin white medical material was, shielding her breasts from him. Making known his intention he pealed the material away and she closed her eyes so she didn’t have to watch him gazing upon her for the first time.   
She was a slight girl and her breasts were not large, in fact they were rather small, but they fit her frame perfectly, her nipples erect; from the cold or desire he couldn’t say but her skin was now covered in goose bumps, the tiny hairs on her flesh standing on end, her nipples growing even harder and he gulped as he took in the sight of her, excitement rushing through him for she wasn’t even completely naked to him yet. Rey arched her back, lifting her breasts closer, wanting to be touched, she felt this horrible ache in her that needed to sated as she rubbed her thighs together, the pressure building there. He watched her clench her thighs and knew if he undressed her further it would be a lost cause, he hurt painfully in his own medical wear, building and needing. He was throbbing and aching and his chest already felt tight. He needed to touch her, kiss her, and now.   
Finally! She opened her eyes with a gasp as his mouth crashed to her left breast, his hand going to the other. He started by swirling his tongue around her pert nipple several times, before taking it between his teeth, nipping before taking her breast into his mouth, sucking and kissing and tugging at her, making her cry out, her hands grabbing the sheets in fists. His hand did much of what his mouth did, squeezing and pinching her, massaging her. He drew his mouth away, eliciting a whimper of protest and he went down on her right breast now, rubbing and kneading her left one, wet from his mouth on her.  
She arched her hips up in need, the bundle of nerves inside her wanting release. He let out a growl as she rubbed against his erect manhood. She let out this little sigh as she felt him, the source of her release. She ground her hips up again and again, demanding him.   
He let out a roar and sat up from her breasts, ripping away the fabric around her hips, staring down at her now fully naked under him and she didn’t care, she wanted, no she needed more.   
He bent down over her till she was whimpering, begging without words to be touched. He kissed the valley between her breasts and made quick, hurried work kissing down her body, his tongue pausing to dip in her belly button. Then he pulled his head away from her body, leaving her with a frown. Then, he clenched his fist. Inside her, she felt her muscles tighten, the need she had to feel satisfied coming closer and closer, without his hands, his mouth, his body. Using nothing but the Force, he clenched those muscles inside her that would bring her release, squeezing them over and over, the build growing more intense and she was near the pleasure she so desperately needed. He remained sitting up, so she had nothing to anchor herself to so she clawed at the sheets, her head thrashing side to side at the new sensation. He felt her reach the edge and he reached out and clenched those muscles one more time so they contracted tightly and finally released her, a powerful orgasm ripping through her body, tearing through her as her inner walls clenched over and over again, the between of her legs dripping with cream as her body trembled coming down from the high.   
She stared at him gasping with pure confusion as his dark eyes smoldered. They’d just begun.   
He moved his fingers through the soft, small collection of dark hair between her legs then, her legs still trembling, before he moved his fingers down, a smirk curling at his mouth as he found her sensitive nub waiting for him. With one finger he slowly started to circle it, resisting the urge to grasp his manhood with his other hand, his breathing ragged as he watched her gasp and thrust up, rubbing against his hand.   
She’d never felt anything like this before. He used a second finger now to circle the most sensitive bundle of nerves. His eyes darkened even more and he sent a shock to her senses when without warning he thrust those two fingers between her folds and inside her. Rey screamed at the invasion, it was foreign pleasure and she circled her hips, the movement helped somehow, drawing his fingers deeper inside her. She was the most responsive little thing, dripping with cream and he pulled his fingers out far, far too soon for her liking and she let out a cry. “Wait…” she’d just had one orgasm, she was so sensitive, and she wanted and needed more, she wanted to tell him not to stop but then his head was lowering and his mouth was on her and words and thought because impossible. Rey didn’t even know what he was doing, she was pure sensation, his mouth, his tongue, his teeth, they were all over her, biting and kissing and nipping and swirling, before his tongue began to dart in and out of her, trusting and licking and he buried his head even closer, wanting to taste more of her, for she tasted sweet and incredible, and he grasped her hips pinning her down. Oh she wasn’t going anywhere; there was nothing in the galaxy she wanted more. Rey reached her second high, coming with another powerful orgasm and she reached down, tugging at his hair, needing something to hold on to so she didn’t feel like she was being flung into the next universe.   
“Enough! Stop, please, I can barely breathe…” she gasped and tried to sit up, her body still quivering and she whimpered, finally reaching out with trembling hands to his pants and his abs clenched as she pulled his pants down and he let out a sigh of relief as she was sprung free from the fabric. Her hands went right to him, rubbing him up and down the impressive length of him. There was no fear or hesitation in her, she grabbed him and wanted to tease him the way he’d teased her.   
He let out a shudder; her hands were sweet torture on him. His head leaned back as she touched him, inspecting the pre-cum and spreading it over the rest of his sensitive tip. She caressed the buldging veins and He pushed her hands away. This was not how he wanted to come, all over her hands in a mess. There’d be time for that. All he could think of right now was her sweet center, her gasps and cries, and the fact that she was ovulating, ready and perfect for their coupling. With a deep growl of need he kissed her, pushing her back down on the bed and she grabbed at him, her nails clawing at his back as he kissed her, their bodies so close to being connected, to everything they wanted and needed. “I want…I need…” She couldn’t form a coherent thought as she tried to pull his body in wanting all of him.  
“I know,” he answered as he bit down at her lip as she clawed at him over and over, trying to draw him in to her center, he knew she’d drawn blood but he didn’t care, her legs going around him to rest just below his buttocks to bring him in. He wanted to cry out, the pain of wanting her was too much and it was the most frightening thing for Kylo Ren.   
“Ben…please…” it was all he needed, he looked down at her, his eyes locking with hers and he merged his mind and spirit with her in the Force as he prepared to merge their bodies. Their mouth hung open slightly, parted in anticipation. He used his knee to part her just a bit more for him, he made sure she was wet enough, yes she was dripping for him, and he guided himself to her entrance, and slowly, he pressed in.   
He took his time at first to slowly enter her, but knew he had to get the painful moment over with so he gazed down at her and she nodded, biting her lip as he surged forward and felt the pinch inside her and she gasped as he claimed her innocence.  
She clenched around him, her legs tightening around him along with her arms as she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to not let her eyes water from the sensation. He was big, hard, and invasion inside her. He held her close, helping her through it through the Force. She was so tight, it left him trying not to shake in her arms. He felt he was seconds away from spilling but he was determined to bring her pleasure in this.   
“I’m alright, I’m ok,” she whispered to him, kissing him once on his temple and he responded with a slow kiss on her mouth, focusing on that action instead of holding himself still inside her tight, perfect center.   
“Don’t lie to me, I can feel your pain.”   
“It’s getting better, just give me a few more moments…”she whispered to him as she kissed him, her hands fisting in his hair as he broke the kiss to press his mouth along her temple, her jaw and then her neck. When he finally felt her sigh, the pain being replaced by the pleasure, he knew he could move.   
With the first thrust, she saw stars. It was like a whole new world had opened up to her as he began to thrust, his hips pulling back and pushing back hard against hers as he surged into her again and again. At first she’d thought he was far too big for her, she was far too small to accommodate him, but no, they began to move and she moved her hips, testing the speed and their own rhythm and she realized no, they were perfect, he was made for her, and she was made for him.   
He was naturally hitting some sweet spot inside her that left her pushing him on and on, her hips beginning to meet his with every thrust, demanding pleasure and release from him.   
As she drew him in further and further she made this mewling sound and he pulled her closer to him if it was even possible. They were completely bonded; mentally, spiritually and physically. As he stared down into her eyes he felt himself becoming completely lost. She had him in the grip of her hands, wrapped completely around her and he was losing himself in her, in her light, and he knew he’d follow her anywhere.   
His life was in her hands.   
“Ben!” She started to cry out, and he moved his hips harder, fast, the thrusts becoming erratic and his jaw was set, his eyes dangerously intense as they bore into hers and he hit that sweet spot inside her again and again, his balls slapping against her, echoing and matching their hard and heavy panting breaths as they clawed and fought towards freedom from this pain of desire and need. He couldn’t wait to come inside her  
He sat up, drawing his chest away from hers, using his arms for support and he drove his hips in a fast pounding speed against her while she began to tighten unbearably around him, crying out over and over, her head leaning back as she feared her release. Her muscles pulled together too tightly, and it didn’t end it just kept coming, kept building and building and building, as if there was no end to it and she felt she’d go mad and finally… bliss. She felt she was being torn apart in the most glorious way, as if her body was not in her control. His balls and cock tightened till he screamed her name, loud and long and clear as he finally found released, his abs clenching over and over as his seed spilled into her in warm streams, more and more filling her as he came. He could feel her pleasure just as she could feel his, maximizing the sensation, drawing out the effects of the orgasm for them both. She pulled him in as her muscles clenched in the moment of ecstasy, drawing him in deeper, taking everything he had to give, milking him till he collapsed against her and she held him, both of them trembling.   
She thought the sensation would stop, but it didn’t. She reached out and just felt more in the Force. She felt warm and filled with him, filled with his seed, the sensation spreading through her more and more and she sat up just enough to move her hand just over where her womb would be. She could feel his life signature through the Force, mingling with hers, and the warmth spreading all through her and she just held on to him, not prepared for the flood of emotions and she let out a small sigh.  
“I can feel you in me…” she whispered to him and he kissed her temple. He slowly and carefully shifted his body, pulling out of her, a bit of seed and blood spilling from her as he dragged one of the spare pillows, shifting it under her so it tilted her hips up, helping the cum stay inside her. She trembled softly, her eyes closing as she felt overrun with exhaustion but she had a small surprising smile tugging at the corner of her swollen lips.   
As she fell asleep he slowly stood. He walked to the medical ‘fresher and found a wash cloth to clean himself with. Ren grabbed a second and walked out to gently clean Rey up between her legs careful not to disturb her. He let her sleep and he put on a clean pair of medical pants. He found himself meditating and moving inside her, feeling his spirit in her, but not able to quite sense conception. He shifted so he joined her in her dreams. There he saw the children with her, and he joined her. There he reached for her hand, and she took it as they watched the children play.  
She kept her eyes on the five little ones while his eyes looked towards the sky, and there he saw a black cloud growing and coming forward, ready to destroy them all.


End file.
